1. Field of The Invention
Applicant's invention relates to landscaping accessories.
2. Background Information
Grooming, changing, and/or accessorizing landscaping is an activity which goes on in all but the most concrete-encased, urban home and business environments. A common characteristic of virtually any well-maintained landscape includes some special treatment of borders and edges; edges of walkways, borders between flower beds and surrounding turf, edges of pathways, etc.
Presently known edge and border treatments include simply manicuring turf at the juxtaposition of turf and concrete, installing plastic or metal strips which rise from the ground and delimit plant beds from surrounding areas, the installation of flower beds along walkways, the use of stone or brick borders, and many other treatments. Shortcomings are associated with all of these edge treatments; they require constant maintenance, are ineffective as growth barriers between dissimilar plant growth areas, are expensive to have maintained or installed, and/or tend to be somewhat permanent.
It would be desirable to provide both professional and amateur landscapers with a new landscape accessory for use in delimiting the various zones or areas which might exist in landscapes (walkways, paths, plant beds, ponds, etc.).